Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an industrial equipment management system, an industrial equipment management server, an industrial equipment management method, and an information storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-229359, there is disclosed a system in which an engineering tool is connected to a motor control device in order to allow a user to adjust parameters and the like of the motor control device and in order to display various types of information about the motor control device.